


The Rave

by Hannah_Hiddles10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Hiddles10/pseuds/Hannah_Hiddles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannah Perry goes to her first Rave just after her 20th birthday, she meets a mysterious man clad in all white. Her friends warn her not to get involved, but she just can't resist the way he moves and looks at her with those emerald eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rave

“Oh my gosh. Seriously. This is going to be the best Rave in the entire world.” Victoria throws herself gracefully onto the cushions of the pillows lining the couch of my living room.  
I sigh, “I suppose.” I wasn’t really one for parties. The only reason I was going was because I was dressing up and going to Ohayocon before that. I got to act like a nerd and not be embarrassed for a whole day. I toss my caramel hair over my shoulder as I slip into my Loki costume. “I think I’d rather leave before the Rave, though.”  
Victoria straightens up and glares at me. “No way, we’re staying! We have to! It’s gonna be so much fun. We’re going and that’s final.” Her cell phone rings, blaring some dubstep song I’ve never heard and she holds up a finger to silence my protests. “Yeah… uh-huh. Got it! See you in 20.” She hangs up and looks up at me, grabbing the dress that was thrown over the back of my kitchen barstool. It was a shimmery blue, with a dark purple trim, and it tugged at her in all the right places. Folding it, she places it neatly into her bag, swinging it onto her back, careful not to knock off her fairy wings in the process.  
“Who was that on the phone,” I ask as I check my heavy costume make-up in the mirror and find I look really damn good for being in head to toe costume.  
“It was Monica, she said she’ll be here in 20, and then we’re stopping at Michael’s to pick him and Tyler up.” I nod as I once again realize I’m the only one of my friends without a boyfriend. No one to watch movies with, no one to cuddle with, the high-schooler side of me was just clawing for the surface.  
Victoria has been dating Michael for three years and they’re so in love it’s insane. He buys her chocolate and jewelry almost every week just to remind her that he loves her. He once took her on a shopping spree and bought her everything she asked him for. Michael’s one of the sweetest guys I know, and Victoria is one of the sweetest. They’re a definite power couple.  
Monica and Tyler have been a thing for I don’t know how long. They were middle school sweethearts. They were voted in for ‘Cutest Couple’ and ‘Most Likely to Get Married’ which, by the look of things might not be too far from reality. Monica’s red hair heavily contrasts with Tyler’s blonde, but no matter where the two go, people are likely to stop and stare.  
I look at Tori perched on the edge of my couch once more, texting away and smile fondly, Monica, Tori and I have been best friends since elementary school and we know nothing is going to change that. Tori hops up and shakes out her loosely curled hair, “Monica’s here! Let’s go!” She runs out my front door, not giving me a chance to acknowledge her, but I grab my dress, shoes to dance in and make-up bag off the counter where I’ve laid them and place them into my bag. I check to make sure my money and phone are tucked into my purse, along with my keys and deodorant. I hear the horn of Monica’s new Mustang, and lock my door before running down the steps of the apartment and jumping into the passenger’s side.  
“Hey! Thanks for picking us up! Nice costume.” I smile at her Black Widow outfit and pat her cat suit covered knee as she accelerates out of the parking lot.  
“Aw. Thanks,” she sarcastically throws me a feisty grin as she pulls into the apartment complex just across the street from mine. Michael is waiting at the gates of the driveway and he runs to the car. I step out and pull the seat forward so he’s able to slide in next to Tori. He has to hesitate a moment, collecting the cape of his Superman costume to his side before sitting down.  
Michael’s not very outspoken, he kisses Tori and mumbles out a thanks for the ride. We take off again, Michael and Tori making conversation in the back and I refocus my attention to Monica and ask her about her say. She’s a graphic design major at Capital University, so she always has stories for me to hear. She starts in on one I can tell is going to be a long one and I zone out, trying to figure out how I’m going to escape going to this Rave. In the middle of plotting, I hear her call my name.  
“Earth to Hannah?”  
“Sorry, what were you saying? Something about hardwiring the system?” She nods and dives back in to her story. I nod and laugh at the appropriate times, trying harder to stay into her story this time.  
When we reach Tyler’s Monica parks the car and gets out. “I’ll just be a minute.” I watch as she runs up the steps and knocks on the front door. Tyler opens it, gives her skin tight costume a once-over and pulls her in for a hug. I look away, checking my phone for messages; I have one, so I unlock it and read over the message.  
“Hey babes, just wanted 2 kno if u wanted 2 grab dinner?” I cringe at the abbreviations and type a quick response back to my sister.  
“Can’t. Ohayocon is today. I’m not missing it for the world! Another time.” I hit send just in time to see Monica returning with Tyler walking a pace behind her.  
I climb over the middle console and into the back seat as they reach the car. Sliding to the right of where Tori is sitting, I settle myself in for the half hour drive to Columbus. The Mustang comes to life and Tyler buckles his seat belt.  
“Everyone ready? Seatbelts on?” Monica glances in her mirror and glances at each of us for a nod before turning her attention to the road and we set off. I think over the events I hope to happen today. I really want to meet a male Loki, and hopefully get him to demand me to kneel, I want to meet a Joker that looks like Heath Ledger and I REALLY want to find a character from Sherlock. Thinking back to last year, I can’t help but grin. I met many characters from Doctor Who, and got a Harley Quinn to do the splits for me. I met a guy dressed as the Riddler that gave me his fake green glasses simply because I said I loved them. Ohayocon is a perfect place to just let your nerd out, and you won’t be judged in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comment for edits and suggestions!  
> <3


End file.
